Mutant X: A Polaris Perspective
by Sinister2004
Summary: Basically this is the tale of What If Polaris had been the one zapped to another dimension instead of Havok at the end of XFactor. You'll see alot of characters in alot of different positions. A fun little alternate reality romp. Leave thoughts plz!
1. Chapter 1

**At The Start: Part One**

Lorna Dane just didn't have very good luck with men. The first man to abandon her in her life was her father. Of course her mother was included in that, but Lorna was left with no model of the man for her to marry. If indeed little girls ended up marrying their fathers. Then there came Iceman and he was quite the wake-up call for a young Lorna. Bobby was sweet in his usually goofy manner and though he would never admit it, he was a hopeless romantic. Despite that, he wasn't the man she wanted and then she found herself in the arms of Alex Summers. He was so very different from Bobby, but that only made Lorna want him all the more. It had been an up and down relationship, but she would do anything to defend it.

And that was exactly why she was on this makeshift time traveling vehicle while her lover lay unconscious outside. One of their teammates, Greystone, had decided to return to his future timeline, but the machine he built was simply suicide. Lorna had entered the vessel to calm him down.

"Greystone you have got to calm down. This is insane!"

The mutant gave Lorna a rabid look and continued punching at buttons and nodes. Polaris could easily use her powers to rip the machine apart, but that wouldn't knock any sense into him. She needed to talk him down.

"You have a home here Greystone. We all care about you."

Greystone snarled at Polaris. "I hate this world! It only serves to show me the stupidity of those before me."

The XUE member tapped the final button and warning alarms blared as the ship began to take off. Lorna cursed under her breath and was about to turn the ship into scrap metal.

That was when it exploded…

**Literally a world away…**

"Bobby! Help Jubilee. She's surrounded!" Polaris shouted above the torrent of laser fire from The Trask Force, which her magnetic field was deflecting. The X-Men had fought against Bolivar Trask and his mutant hunting cyborgs numerous times. They even thought they had sent Bolivar to the grave on a few occasions, but he had always proven to be persistent in his cause.

"I'm on it baby!" Iceman said as he slid by over Lorna's head. She knew that she was the only one he would be that laid back on the field with. Even his best friend, Toad, got the leader treatment when they ran into a fight. Honestly, she was surprised he was being so nonchalant about this scrap. Here they were in downtown Chicago fighting The Trask Force, yet he wasn't screaming at M about property damage. He must just be in a mighty damn good mood.

M piledrived through the gold and silver clad Trask Force cyborgs that were attacking Lorna. They were only momentarily thrown off though and they quickly repositioned themselves in the air. Their arm guns were pointed at M and their large cybernetic eyes glowed green. Monet was easily one of the X-Men's most powerful members and easily the powerhouse of the Gold team. As cyborgs fired their guns, Lorna couldn't help but to smile. Her liquid metal body would render the blasts completely ineffective. Did Bolivar ever learn anything?

"Aren't they beautiful?" Bolivar asked as he appeared behind Lorna. His fingers were glowing white and he dove his hands into Polaris' shield. They slipped through and cracked her field like glass. Lorna let loose a blood curdling scream as she suffered a terrible magnetic backlash. She began to tumble to the earth…

"She going to be alright Professor?"

_Was that Bobby? Why was he here? Did he say Professor?_

"Bolivar gave her a bit of a hit, but she'll be fine."

_Xavier? Did he mean Trask? What the hell is going on?_

"I told M to cover her. That girl has been a pain ever since we fought Xorn."

_Okay that was Bobby's voice, but definitely not Bobby. That sounded more like Alex or Cyclops. Something is wrong._

"Sometimes Robert I swear you've become as cold as the ice you control. Your wife is hurt and your want to discuss battle tactics."

"Wife!" Lorna shouted as she arose from the hospital bed, much to the surprise of Iceman and Professor X. "Am I at the Mansion? What happened to Greystone?"

Iceman and Xavier exchanged an awkward glance and Bobby said, "You got tagged pretty good by Bolivar. I got your out of there quick as I could."

"And we all know Bobby goes entirely too fast on his ice slides," Xavier said as he put his mouth to an intercom speaker next to a light switch close to the infirmary's exit. "Everyone, Polaris is up and no worse for wear. Come visit her."

It was then that Lorna noticed an important detail. "Professor! You're walking. Did I miss something?"

Charles looked at Polaris' perked up eyebrows. He responded low and slow. "Nothing I've noticed recently."

"Ummm…baby maybe Trask hit you a little harder than we thought," Iceman said.

Lorna hopped off the bed and pointed a finger at Iceman. "Look. I'm not your baby and you're going to tell me what's going on here before I go postal! Where's Forge? Where's Havok?"

Iceman's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know about that piece of trash?"

Lorna placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I know the two of you may not be the best of friends, but-

"Have you lost your mind Lorna? He murdered my parents! Of course we aren't the best of friends!"

"I think we may need to keep you in observation," Xavier said. "Just to be sure no extensive damage has been done."

A green magnetic force field erected around Dane as she shouted, "This is crazy! Alex hasn't killed anybody. Someone is going to tell what's going on. Now!"

The door to the infirmary slid back to reveal Magneto, Scarlet Witch, and Shaman. All of their uniforms were different from what Lorna remembered. Magneto had the same helmet but down the middle of his torso was a purple chest plate which connected with a purple belt. The plate still exposed his ribs. Besides for the red cape and purple wristbands, the rest of his uniform was black.

Scarlet Witch had no cape and none of her usual head garments. She was wearing fingerless gloves that extend to her forearm and a strapless belly shirt. Her leather pants were red like the rest of her attire.

Shaman was wearing a black leather jacket that was unzipped. He didn't have a shirt, so a chiseled body was revealed. A blue headband stood out against his pitch-black hair. His wristbands were the same color as were the trimmings on his black pants.

Twoyoungmen was the first to say something to the distraught Polaris. "Lorna, what are you doing?"

"Now Alpha Flight is here. Great, who's next? The Avengers?" Lorna asked as metal throughout the room began to shake. If she didn't get answers soon she'd barrel her way to the surface. Someone was screwing with her.

Magneto laughed gently. "I assure you my dear that The Avengers will not be assisting us X-Men with anything anytime soon. Surely you remember laying Ares flat on his back."

"No I don't! That's never even happened," Lorna replied as a new dread settled in the pit of her stomach. What if Greystone had somehow landed in the past and altered it? That would explain this very strange and awkward situation.

Magneto looked over grimly to his best friend, Charles Xavier, and he knew instantly that they both shared the same fear. Polaris had been part of the group of X-men that first encountered Mr. Sinister. Lorna and Legion had been captured by the mad scientist and were subjected to his sick experiments. They X-Men rescued their two teammates, but the damage had been done. Polaris was implanted with a symbiotic life form that heightened her powers, but fractured her personality. The life form couldn't be removed and Lorna was sent into treatments with Exodus. They had believed her cured.

"Lorna, can we please be rational about this? I'm sure whatever the problem is that we can talk it out," Wanda said.

Honestly, Polaris didn't have the slightest clue what to do. The Scarlet Witch's idea wasn't exactly a bad one. "Ok we talk, but the shield stays up. Is that understood?"

"Forgive me my dear, but that's not acceptable," Magneto said as eh held up a flat palm and sent Lorna's shield into a frenzy. The energy turned back on Lorna and she fell to the ground twitching and unconscious. She didn't scream though and in that moment Magneto felt like he was looking at someone entirely different from the little girl he had always known. He couldn't quite understand the feeling.

Bobby rushed to Lorna's side and placed her back on the bed. "Was that really necessary Magneto? We could have talked her down. Professor X was making progress."

"I don't doubt that, but our machinery is too sensitive and her powers were affecting them. I had to do something."

"Agreed. My technopathy was screaming. She hasn't damaged anything I can't fix though," Xavier, the Mansion's resident mechanic said. He was the world's most experienced technopath and built all the various supplies in the X-Men's arsenal.

Iceman kissed Lorna on the forehead. "Any idea what's wrong with her? Just the fact she asked for Havok-

"Charles and myself were thinking the same thing," Magneto interjected. "The personality problems may be returning."

"And we don't have a single telepath," Bobby sighed.

That reminded Xavier of his friend's most recent mission. "How did the search for David go? Any clues?"

"Legion has been in various places throughout North Africa, but we could not pinpoint him," Magneto answered.

Xavier hung his head low. "I know David is going after his grandmother. Damn him for being so stubborn."

His son was a powerful mutant, but he was stepping into a battle he couldn't fight alone. David was going to need help, but whether he accepted it or not was a different matter altogether. That bull-headedness came from Gabrielle. Maybe she could help him find David…if she wouldn't hang up every time he called.

"Legion's powerful enough to handle himself. We need to focus on Lorna here. We need a telepath," Wanda said.

"What about Susan Storm?" Shaman asked. The leader of the Fantastic Four was one of the world's most powerful telepaths and one of the few who didn't hold animosity of some sort towards the X-Men.

"We might have to give Four Towers a call. Hopefully she's not in Atlantis," Iceman replied.

"You mean after you almost turned the place into a Popsicle," Wanda snickered.

**A Little Later**

Lorna woke up feeling her hand enwrapped in that of Robert Drake. She looked at him with bewildered eyes and he said, "I'm sorry Magneto had to hurt you like that, but you were causing potential damage to multimillion dollar equipment."

Polaris snatched her hand away from Bobby and said, "You never told me where Alex or the rest of X-Factor was."

"Trying to find Havok or any of Sinister's lot is a near impossible task. As for Moonstar's team, they're probably blowing up some factory in China or something," Iceman said trying to mask the hurt he felt at his wife pulling away from him.

Looking at him allowed Lorna to see the pained expression and she could tell he was being genuine. "I'm sorry I have been so rude to all of you. This is just really confusing."

"That's why the Professor is calling Susan Storm."

"What the hell can the Invisible Woman do?"

Iceman wanted to reach out and take Lorna's hand again, but he stopped himself. "Invisible Woman huh? Pretty sure she's always gone by Psi-Storm. Kinda playing on her name."

"See! That's what I'm talking about! None of this makes sense. It's not supposed to be like this."

The two soon found themselves accompanied by Magneto, who said to Lorna, "My apologies for having to harm you, but you were posing a threat to operations here."

"You have no idea how hilarious that sounds to me."

"Polaris I must ask you something," Magneto said. He paused to wait for Lorna to respond, but he received silence. So he continued on. "Where do you think you are?"

"Not home. That much I know. Something…no everything here is wrong," Lorna said as she buried her face in her hands. "He must have went back and changed things."

"Who? What are you talking about baby?"

"She's talking about time travel. Aren't you Lorna?"

**NEXT ISSUE: Enter the Fantastic Four**


	2. Chapter 2

**At The Start: Part Two**

"Time travel? That's ridiculous Erik. What does that have to do with this situation?" Iceman asked, angry that Magneto was putting ideas into his wife's head. She had a hard enough battle beating Sinister's tampering the first time.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Lorna yelled. She nearly leaped out of her bed. "I thought no one would even think of that."

Magneto folded his arms across his chest and nodded. I thought so. Something about you was different, but I couldn't' place it. Robert, I think she's telling the truth."

"Is that why you've been asking about Alex and X-Factor?" Iceman asked. The idea of time travel relieved and worried Iceman simultaneously. There was a chance his wife wasn't crazy, but then would she really be his wife?

"Exactly. I was tracking down a rogue mutant who had built a time machine. He obviously screwed things up," Lorna replied.

Iceman's nose turned up at his marriage being referred to as a screw-up. "Well, if anyone can help it's the Fantastic Four."

"Agreed. Take your team to Four Towers and give Susan your complete cooperation," magneto ordered.

"Look you don't have to talk to me like a kid. This is my wife's welfare we're talking about. Whatever bad blood me and Namor have won't be an issue," iceman said.

Magneto gave Iceman a teacher's stare. "Make sure that it isn't Robert. Charles and myself will be accompanying Wanda's team to Libya. We believe The Brotherhood may be there."

"Good luck. Don't let Charles try to do something rash."

"That's precisely why I'm going. Otherwise I would be with you. Susan is more agreeable with me," Magneto said matter-of-factly.

Iceman folded his arms across his chest. "Look I'll get to the bottom of this. You don't need to worry.

"You know he's gonna worry mate," toad said from the co-pilot seat as Iceman recounted recent events to him. Mortimer and Bobby had been best friends since they formed the X-Men's original team along with Lorna, Pietro, and Wanda. Toad knew his friend well enough o know that Lorna's plight was bothering him. He loved her more than life itself.

'I know and it's my own fault really. Shouldn't let Namor grate my nerves so damn much," Iceman said.

Toad looked behind his seat at Lorna, who was talking with Shaman. He squeezed his green lips inward and turned back to Bobby. "She is quite the woman. Can't blame the bloke for flirting with her."

Iceman glared at Toad. "He was married and he kissed her."

Mortimer shrugged. "Still, turning the whole kingdom into an ice cube was a bit much."

"I've heard about that incident enough times from Lorna already. Sheesh Mort! You're supposed to have my back here."

Toad laughed. "You know I'm here for you Bobby, but it's still funny as hell. Hopefully Sue won't bitch too much."

Bobby sighed. "It's not just that. We haven't been to New Orleans since Havok killed Lorna's parents. I'm afraid it might make things worse."

"So I'm taking it you don't buy the time travel bit eh?"

The X-Men leader shook his head. "It doesn't add up. Lorna called Susan the Invisible woman. How could this time traveler change the effect of the cosmic storm on Richards, Sue and the others? And if he was that powerful why is it none of us know about him?"

"Good points all. I just don't like heading back into UN territory. Those guys aren't exactly the X-Men's biggest fans," Toad said. They still had not quite gotten over the last time the X-Men were here.

**Flashback Time!**

"Havok! You're a dead man!" Polaris yelled as she magnetically lifted two cars next to her and threw them in Summer's direction. The people of New Orleans were running away from the battle at breakneck speed. Under normal circumstances, Polaris would have worried about the well being of the civilians, but Sinister's butcher had murdered her parents in cold blood. She would have her vengeance.

Summers saw the cars headed his way and turned them to metallic ash with two blasts from his fits. "It'll take far better than you to kill me X-Man!"

Iceman slid onto the scene with Gambit and Jubilee in tow. Rogue and M flew in with the former carrying Shaman in her arms. Bobby shouted out to his wife. "Lorna! Are you all right? Where's the rest of The Chosen?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Find them yourself."

"Chere ain't lookin too good right now," Gambit said as he jumped off Iceman's slide. "Angry as she is, Havok may actually have himself an advantage."

"Why I'm moving in," Rogue said calling on the power of Quicksilver and rushing forward to begin pummeling Havok with high-speed punches and knee jabs.

"LeBeau your girl just keeps getting herself in trouble," Iceman said of the X-Men's latest member. She had a tendency of throwing herself into a situation without thinking. Bobby heard of her rash actions when Gambit was leading the team, but he thought Sway had exaggerated. Never was he more wrong. Rogue was even more brash and impulsive than when she ha first joined the team against Apocalypse.

The sky began to grow black and lightning cracked through the clouds. Gambit chuckled at Bobby. "I t'ink my gal da last t'ing you need to worry about. Seems Havok's friends done arrived."

Iceman cursed under his breath. This situation was getting bad fast. If The Chosen were here the chances of this being a high damage battle quadrupled. "Positions people. We're about to have some company."

Lightning cracked between Iceman and Gambit, sending the two X-men flying outward. Bobby shattered against an antique shop's wall and Gambit smacked into a small blue Volkswagen. The rest of the X-Men looked upward and saw a descending Storm with lightning crackling from her fingertips. M sighed. "Do these guys ever just decide to take a vacation?"

A puff of sulphuric acid appeared and foot struck M across the face. A tail wrapped around Jubilee's throat and flipped her through the air in the direction of Gambit. Nightcrawler landed in a cat-like stance and said, "Doing that is vacation enough for me."

Jubilee landed in the arms of a recovered Gambit who said, "Petite you need to be more careful. Wouldn't want to hurt dat pretty face of yours non?"

Clutching at her throat, Jubilee replied, "Just be lucky you didn't have to save me from Wolverine."

"Naw, that would be Shaman's department," Gambit smiled.

Jubilee loved that smile because it was the same one he gave her when him and Avalanche saved her from the Trask Force and brought her to the X-Men. She owed her life to Remy and today just added one more debt to the list. "Too bad Dominic isn't here. It'd be like old times."

"You should invite him. Then I can finish gutting the sucker," Wolverine said as he steadily approached the two X-Men with animal bloodlust.

"Petite you ready to handle dis shrimp?"

Jubilee popped a bubble of gum and said, "Do you even have to ask?"

Back to the Present 

"Of course I can pilot this jet on my own. Do you even have to ask?" Toad said to Iceman, who had unbuckled himself from the pilot seat. Mortimer was going to keep the X-Men out of New Orleans airspace. Bobby would have his Lorna transport the team to The Four Towers. That would pacify the population and the United Nations' diplomats.

Iceman walked to the back of the plane and asked Lorna, "Do you think you can carry us to the ground? You up for it?'

Lorna cut her eyes at Iceman and said, "Of course I can. The faster we get there the faster we can prove I'm telling the truth."

Ignoring the venom in his wife's voice, Iceman said, "Ok people get ready to depart. Mort will be handling the White Falcon until we get back."

"Hopefully Secretary Kafka won't arrest us on sight," Jubes laughed.

M rolled her eyes. "Considering the number of times we've saved her behind from the threat of the week."

Polaris still had a hard time looking at the two women. She wasn't exactly best friend with either of them, but X-Factor did keep tabs on the various mutant groups so she had enough general knowledge to tell these weren't the women of her time. Just what had Greystone did in the past?

M was as beautiful as the counterpart that Lorna knew with the addition of glistening blue liquid metal skin. Jubilee had a crew cut, nose stud, fluorescent earrings, and flower tattoos covering her arms. Surprisingly, the person she was the least familiar with, Shaman, had been the friendliest and most understanding of her situation.

"Doesn't matter what Kafka has to say. We're seeing Susan Storm immediately."

Glad to see you too Robert Psi-Storm's telepathic voice echoed throughout the White Falcon.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the Start: Part Three**

The late Reed Richards had constructed the Four Towers, in the city he had attended college in and always received the warmest reception. New Orleans welcomed The Four Towers with open arms and threw their full support into the construction of it. Reed actually built four skyscrapers side by side, which not only served as the Fantastic four's base of operations, but also as one of the world's largest research facilities. Only Rory Campbell's Muir Island and China's Feng Tu beat it out in size. Of course Susan Storm was slightly bias about which one she thought was the best.

Right now, she was at the top floor of the third tower strapped into a telepathic enhancement device Reed had dubbed the Telepathrix. Not exactly Sue's favorite name, but none of the Fantastic Four could think of anything better. She had been doing her daily scan of the city when she picked up on he X-Men's thought patterns. They were apparently looking for her assistance on a matter.

Reaching telepathically into their vessel, Psi-Storm said. Glad to see you too Robert 

She laughed inwardly as all of the X-Men began to look around, with the exception of Iceman, who said, "You too Sue. Guess you already know why I'm here. Could you cover Kafka?"

Susan had absolutely no desire to see the X-Men, but she also knew that they had no desire to see her either. So if they were seeking her counsel then it had to be serious.

I'll talk to her Robert, but I can't make any promises. Right now she doesn't want to appear weak on mutants in any fashion 

"Because of the situation in Russia. I understand. Just do what you can, please."

After your last visit that might be nothing 

**Flashback**

M had one hand wrapped around Nightcrawler's ankle and flung him through an apartment building's window. "Only a coward would strike a lady in the face.

A laser shot right through M's chest and made a grapefruit sized hole. Monet turned to see her attacker as the hole quickly closed itself. "Domino you should know by now that won't work."

Domino smiled. "I didn't shoot you to hurt you."

Lightning cascaded down from the sky and struck an unsuspecting M. A scream issued from M's mouth as her body was supercharged by Storm's electrical attack. She tumbled to the ground and landed like a meteor into the middle of the street.

Domino walked over to M's unmoving body and with a smile said, "That's why I shot you."

A slab of ice struck Domino in the back of her head and knocked her to the ground. Iceman walked over to the fallen solider of Sinister and said, "Back off my team."

Iceman turned his attention back to his wife and the battle she was conducting with Havok. Nearly every car on the street had either been evaporated by Havok or thrown into an apartment building window. Robert cursed under his breath at the amount of destruction. He could try to take down Havok, but the rest of this team needed his leadership. The Chosen had greater numbers and Iceman was one of the X-Men's most powerful members.

"Rampage stopped me from finishing Havok off," Rogue said as she landed behind Iceman. "But ah guess that's why he use to be called Captain America."

"Did you get rid of him?" Iceman asked.

"Hell naw. Even with Pietro's power he was slippery as an eel," Rogue replied.

A man with black military fatigues with a sword strapped to his back landed in front of Iceman. "Not sure if I like being compared to an eel."

A green magnetic field rose up around Rogue's body as she said, "Don't worry. I can handle him Bobby. Go help out somebody else."

Iceman's body began to dissipate into ice particles. "Just don't get in over your head."

"Okay, when we get to The Four Towers please don't touch anything. Susan is real sensitive about her late husband's stuff," Iceman said, focusing his eyes on Jubilee.

"You mean Reed's dead? How'd that happen?" Lorna asked as she prepared to surround the departing X-Men in a magnetic bubble to carry them to New Orleans.

"Baron Zemo killed both Reed and Susan's brother in a battle in Germany. Susan wasn't able to retaliate because the Fantastic Four are a UN sanctioned team and Germany is one of the organization's charter members," Shaman replied. He felt great sympathy for whatever was plaguing Lorna, but dirty looks from Toad kept him from expressing what he really wanted to say. Would past mistakes always haunt him?

"That play into why she sounded like such a bitch to us?" Lorna asked as she cocooned the X-Men in a magnetic field and began to descend downward.

Jubilee laughed and if Iceman were flesh she would have loved to see him blush. "That's your hubby's fault. Namor hit on you while we were in Atlantis and Bobby boy made the whole place freeze over. Took them weeks to melt the crap!"

Lorna laughed. "Sounds a lot like my Alex."

_I don't get this! They're acting like nothing is wrong with Lorna. What the hell is wrong with them? And her Alex…I hope Susan can fix whatever is going on with my wife._

The magnetic bubble carried the X-Men over the futuristic city that was New Orleans. It had become, thanks to Reed Richards, the world's foremost technological center. The wealthy flocked to the city to get the latest in cell phones, computers, and other luxuries. Military contracts were stacked on the desk of many corporate offices in the city. The threat of flooding was no more thanks to a levy system that Reed had made plans for before he died.

"This place is amazing. All it's missing is flying cars," Polaris said awe-struck.

Jubilee snickered. "If Brains hadn't died you'd probably have a ladder to the moon by now. Guy was smart, but man he had his whacked out moments."

Iceman elbowed Jubilee. "Susan is a telepath remember."

"Then she already knows what I'm thinking then right?"

M shrugged. "She's got a point."

Iceman dug his hand in his forehead. "You guys could learn the meaning of tact."

"And you could learn not to be so uptight. Susan already doesn't like us. No point in trying to disguise that fact," Jubilee replied.

**The Four Towers**

Susan called her Fantastic Four to her and said, "We're having some unwanted company, but it seems they need my help."

Namor crossed his arms across his chest and groaned. "I assume you mean the X-Men in all their mutant glory."

Gomi, the team's resident techo-buff, laughed. "Well, all genetics show that you yourself are a mutant, Namor."

"Don't expect me to strap an X onto my chest anytime soon," the ruler of Atlantis replied angrily.

Sue walked forward and laid a hand on Namor's bare chest. "No one's asking you to honey. I just need you to be civil for an hour. Maybe two at most. The X-Men wouldn't come to use without a good reason."

"Is Shaman coming with them?" Cyber asked. Shaman and himself were both former members of the Weapon X program. The X-Men had freed them from the program so Cyber didn't hold quite so much venom towards the team as his fellow teammates did.

"Yes. I know you two will probably want to catch up," Susan smiled. Cyber ever since being delivered to the team by the UN had been distant and not very sociable. Maybe Shaman could bring something out of him. Perhaps some good could come of this X-Men visit after all.

"Did they explain to you why they're coming to us for help?" Namor asked.

Gomi laughed. "Ever the arrogant ruler. They're coming for your wife's help. It has nothing to do with the rest of us. You might just be better off heading to Atlantis to avoid any confrontation."

Namor sneered. "Do you suggest that I am unable to keep my cool?"

"Ironically, around Iceman you aren't. And the last thing we need is for you to get all lovey dovey with Polaris again."

Susan cut her eyes at her husband. "None of that had better be going on or you'll think you're a six year old girl for the next week."

"Looks like you better get ready to have tea parties with Namor then, Cyber," Gomi laughed.

Cyber grunted and Namor said, "I think not. I am a married man with a beautiful wife who just so happens to be pregnant with my son, the future ruler of Atlantis."

"Better just hope the little bugger can breath underwater," Gomi laughed again.

Susan cut her eyes at Gomi. "That's quite enough of that. How long till the X-Men arrive?"

Gomi shrugged. "Ten, fifteen minutes at most. Why? Got some special decorating you need to do."

"No. I just need to shut off the mutant nullifiers in the north section of the city. Don't want them to drop out of mid-air."

"I wouldn't mind that so much," Namor said half-joking and half-serious.

**Lake Charles, Louisiana**

Three away from New Orleans forces gathered.

Belladonna looked at the assortment of thugs and mercenaries that Shinobi had gathered for her. As the Black Knight of The Hellfire Club, she handled any necessary assassinations that needed to be conducted by the organization. Their target was one of high fare this time around.

"Are all of you ready?"

The rising of weapons into the air was a strong sign of yes.

"Good. Then Susan Richards will be dead before the day is out."


	4. Chapter 4

**At The Start: Part Four**

Polaris gently landed the X-Men in front of the third skyscraper of the Four Towers. Susan and the rest of the Fantastic Four wee at the entrance. As the X-Men closed the gap between the two groups, Jubilee nudged M and said, "Surprised they haven't called up Bastion and his Nano-Guard."

"I don't' think things in Russia have gotten that bad," Shaman responded. "At least I sincerely hope not."

"What's happening n Russia?" Polaris asked, wondering what else could Greystone have possibly changed.

"There's a genetic war going on. Mutants and humans at each other's throats," Jubilee answered.

"It is a nasty affair and more than one of our enemies have involved themselves," M added.

That did it for Lorna. She had every intention of restoring her timeline. There was just too much chaos here to stand. And Greystone had hoped to achieve what? A better world? This was a travesty. Russia was cloaked in what every X-Man feared the most. A full-blown genetic war. Then there was Alex. What could have changed him so much?'

Iceman shushed the team as they came within listening distance of the Fantastic Four. Psi-Storm walked forward and shook Bobby's hand. "Welcome X-men. Please follow me and we'll get to work right away."

Lorna kept close to Shaman and asked, "Was I the only one who just felt a shiver?"

Shaman smiled. "Things between our two teams have not always been the most pleasant."

"I kinda got that, but sheesh! She acted like she was letting a group of circus animals into her home."

The two teams began to make their way up four flights of stairs while Iceman got Susan up to speed on Lorna's situation. Jubilee was at the back of her pack with Polaris and Shaman in front of her. She mumbled, "Guess we weren't good enough to ride the elevator."

"I could always fly us to the top," Lorna laughed.

"Your husband would go berserk," Shaman said.

Hearing that killed Lorna's humor. All it did was remind her of what she had to do. This timeline would have to be undone by her hands. The more she got to know these alternate X-Men, the harder it was going to be to do what she had to do.

Realizing what he had done, Shaman asked, "So your timeline's Havok is a good man?"

Lorna smiled at the thought of Alex and Shaman's attempt to make her comfortable. "He was one of the best. A bit temperamental, but he had a good heart."

'That's inconceivable to me. Yep, we definitely need to get you back to your time," Shaman replied.

"Won't that make us not exist though?" Jubilee asked. She liked this new Lorna a great deal because there was that down-to-earth quality their Lorna lacked. Theirs had adopted a "queen of the universe" attitude.

"No, we can still exist. Our world will simply branch off," Shaman answered. He had some knowledge of the schematics of time travel because Weapon X had delved into the field. They didn't get far before the X-Men had destroyed the operations.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief," Jubilee said. "Now maybe we can do what we need to do and get the hell out of this cramped place."

"Cramped? We're walking up four flights of stairs if you haven't noticed," Shaman said with a bit of disbelief.

"Hospitality can determine the size of a house and Susan's is making this place feel like a rat trap," Jubilee replied.

"Point taken."

Lorna laughed. "Sorry I'm forcing you all to go through this."

Shaman took Polaris' hand and squeezed it. "I would do anything for any version of Lorna Dane."

Something about that touch felt intimate and it made Lorna uncomfortable again. Knowing he only meant well, she said, "thanks. Whenever I get home I'll be sure to look up my timeline's version of you and see if he's half as nice. 

Shaman grinned. "If he's possessed of any intelligence he'll recognize your radiant beauty."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and said, "I think Bobby is already fawning over the poor girl enough."

Clearing his throat, Shaman said, "My apologies."

"It's okay. I could think of worse things to do," Lorna replied. Being complimented was hardly an impeachable offense.

"Like being here for instance," Jubilee groaned.

Eventually, the X-Men and Fantastic Four reached the top of the stairs and were standing in the doorway of a gigantic conglomeration of machines meshed together to make a lab. It was the perfect homage to the late Reed Richards. As the unofficial tour guide, Susan said, "Welcome to Lab Zero."

Jubilee whistled. "Sounds expensive."

"It is," Susan replied as she stepped into the laboratory. "Be sure not to touch anything."

"Or take anything," Namor added.

"I hope you're not trying to imply something," Iceman said.

"The head of The Thieves' Guild was a member of your group of vagabonds. I hardly think I'm out of line," Namor replied. He never looked more royal.

Gomi laughed. "Children, children. Put away the claws. We're here to help Polaris. I suggest we get to work."

Shaman glared at Cyber. "Agreed. We need to put whatever past issues we have aside. Our friend is in need."

"At least someone has sense," Psi-Storm smiled. "Lets get started."

Lorna followed Susan to a metal examination table, where she was instructed to lay flat on her back. Susan laid her hands across Lorna's temples and closed her eyes. She remained that way for about a minute and looked worriedly at the nerdy Gomi. He pushed up his large circular glasses and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't read her mind," Susan replied to the utter shock of everyone in the room. She was arguably the world's most powerful telepath. There was no way Lorna should have been able to resist her.

Psi-Storm shrugged. Her mind is completely immune to telepathy. I couldn't even begin to guess why."

"It may be Sinister," Iceman said, catching the attention of all the Fantastic Four. All the members of that team had encountered Sinister at various points and hated him as much as the X-Men.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Namor asked harshly. At one point, he had been seduced by Mystique and she allowed herself to be impregnated, simply to provide her master with his genetic material. The thought of it still sickened him.

"A while back my wife was attached to a symbiotic life form by Sinister. We thought it had gone into submission, but-

"There's nothing in me!" Lorna exclaimed, jumping up from the table. "I'm not this timeline's Lorna."

Gomi's interest piqued. "You didn't make any mention of time travel Susan."

Susan looked back to Iceman. "I wasn't made aware time travel was even a factor in this."

Bobby gently tapped the side of his head and gave Susan all the hint she needed. Reaching into his thoughts, she saw just how much Robert was beginning to doubt his wife's sanity and his reasons for it. Sighing heavily, she said, "I see. Lorna, would you agree to a test to validate your story?"

Polaris folded her arms across her chest. "You guys are unbelievable! Hell no! I'm not doing any tests."

Before Gomi could give a proper scientific explanation, a series of wailing alarms sounded off and a glowing red energy field instantly covered every window. Susan's entire posture changed. "That's the intruder warning. Seems we have some unwanted guests."

Cyber finally spoke. "Shaman and me should check it out first. We have the experience in ambushes."

Shaman nodded because he knew that even though they didn't get along, as former Weapon X agents they made a deadly team. Dr. Cornelius' numerous drills had made sure his little mutant warriors would be the best and most efficient killers possible.

"You two go, but don't play hero. Soon as you find anything you contact us," Susan ordered as she tried to scan the tower with her telepathy.

Cyber's adamantium fingernails extended and he smiled. "Hunting time."

Belladonna looked to her four younger brothers. Lucius, the white-haired. Henri with his temper of fire. The twins, Daniel and Damien, with their burning green eyes. Today the Boudreaux clan would claim victory over the Fantastic Four by slaying Susan Richards. She smiled at all of them and said, "You know what your objective is."

Lucius smiled. "Kill Psi-Storm."

Henri nodded. "Capture her children."

"And destroy anyone who stands in our way," the twins finished.

Belladonna nodded. "Good. Let's take these mercenaries and get to work."

Author's Notes 

**I hope that everyone is enjoying my short lil chapters that take us through this strange and new alternate reality that Jubilee has found herself in. If you like longer chapters after the posting of the 12****th**** one I will take a bit more time to do a big Special of sorts. So if you're hating how these smaller chapters leave you hanging rest assured that in time you will get a bigger hunk of story. But please keep reading and giving comments however small. Believe me they are greatly appreciated.**

**-Brent **


End file.
